Jimena and Collin's Night Out
by Jimena-Rocks
Summary: Jimena and Collin finally have a night all to themselves. Boy do they take advantage of it!


Jimena and Collin's night out  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Summary: Jimena and Collin finally have a night all to themselves. Boy do they take advantage of it.  
  
Collin and Jimena sat in his van. They had just come back from Planet Bang and they had the night and house all to themselves. They were trying to decide what to do.  
"What if we just go inside and take showers then hang out for the rest of the night? I can sleep in Serena's room." Jimena suggested as she looked over at Collin. He smiled at some random thought going through his mind. "Okay." He said. "You can take one first."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Collin got out of the van and ran to the other side to open the door for her. She jumped out and walked up the pathway to the front door. She turned to look at him before he opened it. He looked back at her and kissed her. He took out his key and unlocked the door, letting her in first.  
  
"I'll just be a few minutes." She yelled from the top of the stairs. She went into the bathroom, undressed and turned on the hot water. She took off her necklace and set it down on the counter. She stepped into it and got her hair wet. Not long after she washed her hair did she get a strange feeling. Someone was in the room with her.  
  
She turned around and reached out to get a towel. She wrapped it around herself before looking outside the shower curtain. Collin stood there looking at her. He had a crazy little smile on his face that sent her stomach for a loop. He was only in a towel. Without knowing why, she pulled him into the shower and leaned against the wall, pulling him onto her and kissed him.  
He ran his hands around her waist, playing with the towel that was soaking wet. She pulled at his and mumbled against his lips. "Take it off." "You first." He said back. She pulled hers off, suddenly feeling embarressed to be naked infront off him. She started to blush. "Don't be embarressed." He laughed. He took off his towel. She gasped. There he was in all his glory and more.  
He saw her and laughed. "What? You've seen me before. Now it's my turn." He looked her up and down, then smiled. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She shivered when their bodies touched. She never knew how she loved him or how much she wanted him until now. His hands wondered from the top of back, down to her waist, and to the front. He slipped on finger into her opening slowly, earning a low moan from her. She gripped his shoulders and bucked her hips as he pulled it out and thrust two more back in.  
He continued to drive her crazy until she couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and took her out of the shower and back to his bedroom. He laid them down, and kissed her passionately. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, chest, and finally to her lower stomach. He looked up at her, awaiting her approval. She looked him in the eye and nodded, giving him permission to go lower.  
He slipped his tongue inside her slowly and and pulled it all the way up. She groaned and ran her hands through his hair and pushed his face deeper. He got the message and darted his tongue in and out quickly. He was greeted by her bitter-sweet juices. He lapped them up in a heartbeat and got up, then climbed ontop of Jimena.  
He ran his hands over her legs up to her thighs. He rubbed his thumbs on the underside of her leg, making her jump. He smiled and took her knees and spread them. She gasped as he slid into her gently, He pulled out and slid back in slowly for a while, then sped things up when Jimena bucked her hips. She grabbed at the blankets as he continually hit her spot. "Oh God, yes Collin. Harder...." She moaned over and over again. Collin flipped them over to where she was ontop. He grabbed her hips and held them tighly as she rode him and rocked back and forth. They were at their peaks when a noise caught them off guard. It was...............................  
  
Hahaha! You'll have to wait to see what happens! Get's really good and heated, to say the least. Chapter two to be up soon. 


End file.
